This invention relates to an improved knee support and more particularly to a prophylactic protection device particularly designed to dissipate the forces arising from blows occuring on the outside of the knee.
Various knee injuries occur when the knee receives a heavy blow at the outer side which forces the knee joint to bend or pivot in a lateral direction. As this lateral knee movement is contrary to the normal knee movement, damage to the tendons and cartilage within the knee can result. Accordingly, various knee braces have been designed for supporting and protecting the knee so as to resist the tendency of the knee joint to buckle or pivot in a lateral direction.
Although past devices have been assumably effective in their operation, little concern has been given to the dissipation of the impacting forces away from the knee proper. If these impacting forces are not properly dissipated, the brace can collapse which in turn can damage the adjacent knee. Furthermore, the forces must be positively directed and/or dissipated away from the knee in order to preclude the undesirable lateral/pivotal movement of the knee joint. Finally, it is desirable to further dissipate the resulting forces throughout the knee support so as to scatter the transmission of these forces onto the leg areas below and above the knee proper.
In response thereto, we have invented a knee support which utilizes a protective impact bar and associated pressure plates for absorbing and dissipating the forces delivered onto the knee. A planar impact bar is pivotally attached at its terminal ends to upper and lower mounting bars which are configured to extend along the leg portions above and below the knee proper. Shock absorbers in the form of resilient washer-like members are interposed between the impact bar and mounting bars to initially absorb and dissipate the forces delivered on the impact bar. Velcro straps encircle the upper and lower leg portions and mounting bars to secure the support to the user's leg. Two embodiments of the knee support both utilize the addition of novel pressure plates, covered with a foam absorbing material, which are particularly designed to dissipate the forces acting on the planar impact bar throughout relatively large areas away from the knee. This dissipation of forces diminishes the effect of the impacting forces and the tendency of the knee to undesirably shift and/or twist in response thereto.
Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide a knee support which efficiently dissipates forces directed on the knee proper to outlying areas.
Another object of this invention is to provide a knee support, as aforesaid, which utilizes particularly designed shock absorbing/dissipating elements therein.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a knee support, as aforesaid, which includes a planar impact bar pivotally attached to upper and lower mounting bars.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide a knee support, as aforesaid, which utilizes the addition of pressure plates which are particularly designed to dissipate forces away from the knee proper.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.